YuGiOh! 5D's: Star Saga
by Beejay1231
Summary: Set a year after the end of ZONE. A mysterious masked duelist who hunts for other duelist's souls is sighted at the Duel Highway. Jack faces him but is defeated. Who is this Masked Rider? "Fear. We are Masca."
1. The Loop of Infinity

_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star Saga  
Chapter One  
The Loop of Infinity_

In an alternate era seventeen years into the future, Neo Domino City had surpassed even evolution itself and made mankind's imagination into a reality. They had created structures that hovered over the whole city, modernized dueling lanes, and other gadgets that seemingly made life taste sweet. Because of technology, the people enjoyed life's daily routine but this itself led them to their downfall. With the situation in present, there was no moment of solitude: everyday would pass by boisterously with machines spread in every part of the city. To some people, it was not a healthy environment to live in.

Yuza, a fifteen-year-old teenage girl, was one of those people. She has yellow-streaked dark burgundy hair with the back portion tied, forming a hanging single short strand, majestic brown eyes, and a face comparable to the beauty of roses. She would often wonder the meaning there was to life, feeling that everyday seemed like a routine, a never-ending loop which she can't escape from. Her outlook in life was probably affected by the state of her family: her father died fifteen years ago while trying to save the city from an unknown entity. Most of the times, her mother, grandparents, and family friends would keep her company but her attitude remained cold and blank, someone a normal person couldn't read.

"I'm going, mom," said Yuza as she finished breakfast. She was dressed in her usual school attire, composed of a blouse and a short skirt, which matched the color of her hair.

"Take care, honey," replied her mother.

The class was going to Neo Domino Museum for a school trip today. Yuza always loved going there because it takes her away from the exhausting technology of the city. Unlike the city in its entirety, the museum was preserved to look as if it were ancient. While walking on the museum, there was one thing that caught the young girl's attention. It was a stone tablet with twelve panels embedded on it, each one containing a mark of an animal. On the middle was an infinity loop that stretched down the whole tablet and on top of it was written 'Infinity'. She noticed that the loop on the tablet resembled the necklace a mysterious old man had given her a long time ago.

Without even thinking, she touched the tablet and the necklace glowed a bright yellow light. Moments after, there were voices speaking in her head at a rapid pace. It was very unusual that she felt fear during that moment. No one was there to hurt her or any of her friends but she felt that danger was coming.

"Infinity," the dark voice said. Yuza felt that her head would crack open until she heard an old man speak.

"My, my, interested in the Star Tablet, aren't you, miss?" asked the mysterious cloaked old man who seemed sickly as the sound of his voice suggests. "How I wish everything would turn to the way it was, when I could still live in the mountains at peace. May I ask? What is your name?"

"I-I-I'm Yuza..." she stuttered, feeling nervous and weary of the old man. On the other hand, she thought that the old man is somehow familiar. She felt as if she already met him before.

"That's a great name," said the old man. Before the old man could continue to speak, Yuza heard her friend say that they were about to go. She bid him goodbye before leaving.

Yuza was happy after the trip to the museum, a characteristic unusual to her blank and hard-to-read attitude. But that feeling quickly faded when she took sight of the hundreds of gigantic machines soaring in the sky. They were unlike what she had seen before, not even comparable to a degree. The machines were Machine Emperors. Yuza could already hear thousands of people shouting in panic as if it were doomsday. The army had already countered, using their own firepower and dueling to fend off the uncontrolled machines. This was what evolution brought into mankind: destruction.

The teenage girl ran as fast as she could, the wind touching her face with every step she took, in order to get back home and tell her family that they should escape from the city now. But when she got there, she arrived at nothing but an empty house. She was too late. Tears fell down from her two starry eyes.

"Where...are...they?" she asked herself. Her eyes widened as she heard the sound of a machine just inches away from her. It was pure white in color and has light green outlines. She thought to herself that if everything had come to this, she won't go down without fighting for herself. But even before she could fight back, the Macihne Emperor grabbed her using its gigantic fist. She struggled against the tight hold of the first and screamed as if she were being electrified until a powerful spherical blast hit the colossal machine, causing it to release her.

"Absolute Power Force!" Yuza heard someone shout as another spherical blast landed on the seemingly paralyzed machine's body.

She thought that this could only be done by one person, the former King. She was right. From the fog of dust formed from the impact of the collision emerged a tall blonde man wearing a black coat with grayish patterns. One look at him and you would sense the intimidation of his aura, the greatness of his pride that he achieved. Behind him was the embodiment of evil itself, the dragon of the Red Demon.

"Go!" demanded Jack. "Escape from here." He turned to face the Machine Emperor. "As for you...Burning Soul!" In a sudden, a crimson aura wrapped his whole body.

At first, Yuza hesitated but with a feeling that Jack Atlas can handle the opponent, she ran as fast as she could away from the battlefield. As she ran, she could still hear the painful screams of people from the merciless way of extermination by evolution, and see that bit by bit, the city was falling to pieces. But there was nothing she could do but save herself. She was too weak to fight back. She continued to sprint, her heart racing as she did, until she found herself in the middle of the city: the bridge network that connects the city to Satellite where the large symbol of infinity is erected. To her surprise, the same old man she saw in the museum was there.

"My, my, it seems fate has drawn us to meet again, young lady," said the old man in his usual sickly voice. "Yuza, was it?"

And then, he vanished like a figure fading away from its entire existence. That event shocked the young girl but what came next proved to be more shocking: a golden Machine Emperor came into sight, approximately twice the size of the last one. It was a frightening feeling but this time, she wasn't anymore scared. She was confident that she could take care of herself and fight back. This triggered the infinity necklace on her neck to glow once more. From it visualized a pure yellow aura the surrounded her whole body and even her two precious eyes. She raised her arms and fired an energy arrow towards the machine but in the end, she was still weak.

She was overpowered by the Machine Emperor's firepower and was left drifting into the depths of water under the bridge. It was a refreshing feeling to her that the routine of suffering would finally end but at the same time, she regretted that hadn't brought out life to its full extent because of her weakness. But just about the time she was to drift in the endless eternity, bright light flashed before her and when she opened her eyes, she was in a place of nothing but white light.

"Where...am...I?" asked Yuza, looking at the emptiness of the place.

"You are in my sanctuary," replied a deep voice that came out of nowhere. "I am God. We shall change the tides of time...together."

"What? I-I...don't understand," said Yuza, stuttering. But before she could continue to speak, white light flashed before her again. This time, when she opened her eyes, she was at the middle of the city, lying beneath the infinity symbol. Looking at the sky gave a different aura to her: the sky was dark and there were no structures hovering the city except for the one near them covered with dark energy. Someone else was there, a cloaked man watching her.

"You finally woke up, Yuza," said the cloaked man, revealing his face. He had yellowish orange hair similar to that of a lion's, pure yellow eyes, and a beard that matches the color of his hair. "I am the one who gave you that Infinity necklace."

"Wait a minute, you are that old man?" asked Yuza, the man nodded.

"I am Regulus," said the man even before the teenage girl would ask who he was. "Come. They are waiting for you in the Star Dimension."

A new journey begins. And so continues the loop of infinity.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Preview_**

_Yuza: Where am I?_

_?: Don't cry, Little Yuza. Everything will be fine._

_Yuza: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star Saga, Present and Future!_

_Jack: He's still out there. I'm going to find him.  
_


	2. Present and Future

_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star Saga  
Chapter Two  
Present and Future_

All she wanted was a normal life where she could enjoy its wonders and happiness but it was impossible now. Yuza was not aware that at some point in her life, she would become a _non-existent_ being, a person with no beginning and end or rather someone who has left the borders of reality. The citizens of Neo Domino City have heard of the cases of Psychic duelists like the Black Rose Witch and the Arcadia Movement but the fifteen-year-old girl's situation was different in many ways. She was forever chained in the cruel shackles of time for she had transcended it herself and that era which she travelled might change with just a single flick. In other words, she had become a being with nowhere to return to. The only thing she could look back at was her memory.

"Where...am I?" wondered Yuza, her body drifting in the boundless space of her mind. For some reason, every ounce of the memories of her childhood to the day of the destruction flashed right before her.

Growing up without a father was really painful for her, especially whenever she saw children playing with their families in the park her mother always took her to. She would always unconsciously shed a tear and her companions would comfort her but it had no effect. Almost every day in her life seemed blank and lifeless. It felt as though there was a hole in her heart that couldn't be patched no matter how many years it took. This situation gave her a cold and uncaring persona until four years into her childhood, she met someone who changed her life. At that time, little Yuza was playing in the park when her ball rolled into the road. As innocent as she was back then, she chased for it only to find out that there was a truck speeding towards her direction. She thought that it was the end until...

"Are you alright, little Yuza?" asked the voice of a carefree teenager. Yuza saw that a D-Wheel of deep blue color was able to block it. "Be careful next time, Mister."

The teenager got off the D-Wheel and took off his helmet. From the looks of it, he was about sixteen to eighteen years of age but for some reason unknown to Yuza, the maturity in his facial features was not prevalent. It was probably because he smiled often, believing that a person should treasure his own happiness. He looked easy-going and clumsy but he gave off a soothing aura of someone who had learned so much in life. His turquoise-colored hair was spiked with a band equipped around his head, and his outfit was composed of a plain shirt, and pants and a jacket that matched the color of his D-Wheel.

"Little Yuza, listen," he said, patting the girl's head. "_He_ always told me that wherever we are, our bonds are connected. Don't cry now, Little Yuza. Someday, you will find your father and live the life you always wanted." Yuza nodded and they both went to the little child's home with his D-Wheel.

That was the first time she smiled.

And that was also the first time that _it_ occured. On the night of that same fateful day, a strange mark in the shape of a lion was embedded onto her right arm. The little child was crying for what seemed like eternity as the pain gradually grew until her mother came by her side and equipped her with a necklace bearing the shape of the _Infinity_ symbol. In a sudden, the glowing of the mark stopped but the mark itself remained permanent. Her mother didn't act troubled, as though she already saw this coming. Up to this day, Yuza didn't know anything about her having the mark of a lion mainly because it didn't resurface again three days after the incident.

"I had a strange mark?" wondered the present Yuza who was drifting in her memories, in disbelief of what she just witnessed. "Is that why there was this yellow light when I battled that machine?"

And then flashed the last of her memories of her era, the attack of the Machine Emperors. This fragment of her memory was the most excruciating, seeing the people be taken away and her home be destroyed in just a single flick. For a normal person of any age, it was the most horrific thing to see. With that in mind, a thought got her into thinking, _time might be changed with just a single flick_. Surely, if someone were to change the course of events in the past, that would mean there would also be a drastic change in the future. This thought triggered her to think that if she could just change the past and make it so that her father wouldn't die, everything in the future will be all right.

"There is no need for that," said a familiar deep voice, the same voice that spoke to her in the place of white light. "The _shell_ is no more."

To Yuza's surprise, the memories of that horrific incident started to fade away as though they were pages in a diary that were being burnt to ashes. And there she saw the recreated memory: she was walking peacefully in the street of an unknown city until the darkness swallowed the world once again and everything fell back the way it was. Why was it that the world has fallen to darkness when the tides of time was finally changed? Is destruction really inevitable?

"What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed Yuza, somehow angered. "Everything was changed as you said but why did darkness still exist?"

"Young lady, where there is light, there is darkness. Once a curtain ascends, another descends," explained the voice in an enigmatic way. "Now, have you made your decision? Will you change the tides of time with me?"

"I refuse!" her eyes and spirit unwavering, Yuza cried. "I will change everything in my own way!"

"I see," said the voice rather calmly. "If that is what you believe, I will not force you. But everything is just foolish and pointless. Young lady, what if I tell you that the darkness you saw in that recreated memory is the _paradox of time_ that you will cause?"

"What? But that can't be...I can't..."

Everything was swallowed into darkness until Yuza opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed inside a small, dim-lighted tent. She woke up trembling and shaking from the fear of the recreated memory. It seemed more horrific than the apocalypse caused by the Machine Emperors. _Was the voice speaking of the truth? Am I really the cause of the paradox in the future?_ These thoughts circled through the young girl's mind. Troubled, she went outside for some fresh air and saw Regulus reading some kind of burned paper. She also noticed that they were in the middle of a desert but it was surprisingly cold as it was said that the sun never rose in the Star Dimension. It was only the magnificent color of crimson that inhabited that starry sky.

"Regulus, I have something to ask of you," said Yuza, nervous.

"Yuza, before anything else, there is a place that you need to go," replied Regulus. "_He_ will tell you everything and answer all of your questions. He is the only one who knows about the_ future_."

"Future?"

_Can Yuza find out anything about the paradox?_

* * *

A year had already passed ever since the Signers decided to part ways, with Yusei being the only one left in Neo Domino City. That was also the day the Crimson Dragon took their marks back. A lot of things happened since then. After many times of trying, Jack finally earned the title of the World King while Crow was in a team of professional duelists overseas. Rua and Ruka were living happily with their parents as they attended Duel school and Aki was still studying her way through the complex field of medicine.

"What? King Arrivies at Neo Domino!" exclaimed Carly, looking at her monitor as she read the headline. "Jack is back?"

At the airport, as expected, the media flocked around the World King who was, in some reports, visting an _old friend_. When Jack got on his D-Wheel, he quickly grabbed the opportunity, escaping the hundreds of microphones pointing towards him. He went back because there was something that he needed to do, now that he is the real King. It was to beat his old friend who was also the only one who had beaten him in a duel. Fudo Yusei. Once he arrived at Poppo Time, the people noticed him and they asked him for autographs which he reluctantly gave.

"Excuse me," said Jack, asking one of the ladies who was about nineteen years of age, wearing casual clothes in brown color. "Is there someone by the name of Fudo Yusei here?"

"Oh, Yusei-kun?" confirmed the lady but she didn't sound happy for a reason. "It's already been six months since...he went away."

"I see. Thank you," said the King. Jack thought that if Yusei wasn't here, he would be at Satellite and that was his only option. It was probable that Yusei stayed with Martha or Rally and the others during the time he was alone at Neo Domino. Quickly, Jack got on his D-Wheel and went to Martha's place where he also met Rally and the rest of their friends.

"Jack, it's been quite some time," said Martha. "How are you doing? Wait, I'll get some-"

"Martha, there's just one thing I wanted to ask of you," said Jack, interrupting her. "Where is Yusei?" Yusei's name made a large impact to everyone in the house, even the kids and Dr. Schmitt. They were all silent as if they were frozen to death until Martha spoke and gave Jack a letter.

"Why is everybody acting wierd? What is the meaning of this?" his hands were trembling as he opened the letter. He noticed that there were red stains on it, as thought it was blood.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry but I might not be around by the time you read this. I'll be waiting for the time you become King and return to Neo Domino City. Please give Aki the card I have left with Martha and give everyone my best wishes._

_Yusei_

"Here," said Martha, handing over a white-framed card.

"Stardust Dragon?" wondered Jack, perplexed on seeing the magnificent dragon's card. "Martha, does this mean that Yusei is..."

"Yes, Yusei is..."

_What happened to Yusei?_

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Preview_**

_Regulus: There is someone who wants to meet you, Yuza._

_?: So we meet again._

_Yuza: Who are you? Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Star Saga, Time Travel_

_?: There is still time, young lady._

* * *

Author's notes: Hi, everyone! I'm back! Chapter 2 was redone so that it would be accurate with the shows events. And, the Yuza arc will continue until chapter 4! Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
